KSatBK- Kasey's Sonic and the Black Knight
by SonallyrlzKC
Summary: [Note: This is in an alternate universe.] King Elias Arthur has set up a great tournament. Everyone who thinks that they have a Sacred Sword can enter. There will be eleven victors, who will be rewarded by the king himself with a surprise. Only men can join. But one Chipmunk thinks she could win, and is willing to do anything to do so. Sonally/Sonsal/Sonsally/SonicxSally R&R PLZ
1. Hope

[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sega and Archie do, those lucky, lucky personages. | Note: This storyline takes place in an alternate universe. Probably the only reason why Scourge isn't in it. :P]

Sally pushed her long red hair out of her face. Her thin light blue dress was too thin, and she shivered in the cold. "Ooh, I hope that we have enough money to pay the taxes as well as get a new dress. I have no idea how long I've owned this one!" She thought.

Sally had always been a sort of tomboy, but in this culture all women wore dresses. She stared enviously towards the fabrics in the shop window as she walked. They were all so beautiful, and so thick and warming… But she shook her head and looked forward. She was headed to the Baker's to get bread, to feed her family. And her family came before herself. Always.

She arrived and entered the shop. "Ah, Miss Sally, welcome," the baker greeted her.

"Hello, Mr. Baker. Two loaves of bread, please," Sally placed a shilling on the counter.

"Ah, Miss, it's two shillings today," the Baker shook his head.

"Oh, ok," Sally bit her lip and placed the second one on the counter.

"You're lucky. You've come just in time for the warm batch, Miss," the Baker handed her two warm loaves of bread.

"Thank you, Sir," Sally nodded and left. As the door shut behind her, she glanced back to see the cakes and cookies in display. She would love to just taste something sweet… But she smacked herself internally and started to look ahead. She stopped when she noticed the sign with the Royal Seal nearby. "What's that?" She thought.

HEAR YE, HEAR YE!

On the Seventh of October, the Year of Our Lord 3237, a tournament will be held in Mobotropolis. Everyone who believes that they hold one of the Twelve Sacred Weapons may enter for only thirty Mobiums. The eleven victors' weapons will be declared the Sacred ones. The winners will become the King's knights. There will be five parts to the tournament, testing Speed, Strength, Wit, Skill, and Bravery. All contestants will sign up on the day of the contest.

Sally sighed. "Oh, I wish I was a boy!" She was the eldest of five in her family. She had three sisters and a one-year-old brother, who could never enter a contest at his age. [Captain Obvious :P] She also wondered if her parents could AFFORD thirty Mobiums. "This contest, it… If I became a knight, I would be paid. My family wouldn't starve. And the Flamesword/Earthenbow is indeed one of the Twelve, our family knows! But it could never happen. None of us could enter. Father, of course, is crippled, and little Jimmy can't…" Her thoughts broke off, and she sighed again. "It'd be to much money anyways, Sallygirl…"

Her thoughts were interrupted when her foot hit something and she tripped. The mud was almost introduced to her face, but she caught herself as well as the bread. Getting up, she looked around to see if anyone had seen her tumble. This part of town was empty. Then she glanced down to see what she had tripped on. A small sack sat on the ground harmlessly. She picked it up, and it jingled. Opening it revealed thirty Mobiums.

"Huh…?" Sally looked around again. "Hello? Anybody? Did someone loose…?" But the only reply was the wind. "Family comes first, Sallygirl," She thought to herself. But she clutched the bag to chest along with the warm bread as she ran home; the word in her mind was the name of her third youngest sister: Hope.


	2. A Change in Identity

Sonic ran through the forest. "Mom's probably getting the stew ready, so I'd better hurry. Ya can't make stew without venison!" His pace quickened, and he held on tightly to the sack on his back. No dinner if you don't have the meat. "Sweet, sweet deer meat." Sonic licked his lips just thinking of the flavor of freshly hunted game.

His eyes caught sight of the familiar cobblestone road that led to his hometown. Normally, he would go and trade a duck for a loaf of bread, or maybe some soap or fabric for his mother, but he had only gotten a deer this time, so he was headed straight home. While passing the Baker's, he noticed a sign up with the Royal Seal on it.

Sonic read the message. "Woah, cool! It's even got the King's Seal! Maybe... Oh, wait 'til Mom hears!" He sped off before you could say 'Chili Dog'.

"MOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOMMOM!" He called as the door swung open.

"Sonic! Knock, child! You scared the life out of me!" Bernadette held her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but I-"

"Here, honey, lemme take that." She took the game bag and pulled out the deer. "Ooh, this will make a fine stew for supper!"

"Mom! Listen! There was a sign in town…" He explained what he had seen. "So… Can I go? Can I use THE Sword and make father proud?!"

"Oh, son…" Bernie sighed and shook her head. Sonic bit his lip, wondering if his mother would reject the idea just for his safety. "You silly child, of COURSE you can! You have a whole week to train! You'll be the best of them all! You go and make your father proud, rest his soul."

"YES! Thanks, Mom!" Sonic hugged her, and she planted a great kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, enough talk, you help me peel these potatoes."

Three days passed, and Sally had trained her heart out. She knew that she could use the Flamesword/Earthenbow for the contest, and that she would be one of the eleven victors. But possibly the hardest part of the week had been her identity change. She had held a pair of scissors with shaking hands and sliced her hair in half. She had worked for an hour until it was styled short and cropped as if she were a young man.

She cleared her throat and spoke into the mirror in a slightly deeper voice. She pulled on a pair of pants with confidence. To her surprise, it was much more comfortable than her usual tight corset. "I can get used to this." She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "I am Sal Chipmunk." It was strange to her, but she never paused to stop and think about it. She looked onwards, picked up her sack, and trudged to the door.

After the goodbyes with her family, she pulled the hood on the cloak that she wore up and over her head, and walked to the stables of the town. She had one hundred Mobiums to spend on her journey, and thirty of those could not be used until later. A horse should not cost her more than fifty Mobiums, but if it did…

"How much is a horse to be bought?" She walked up to the Stablemaster.

"Highest price is a good one hundred Mobiums," the rusty old voice replied.

"What?!" That was doubled the price she could pay! "Lowest payment?"

"Thirty."

"Lemme see 'em."

Eventually Sal found a fine steed that seemed good enough for her purposes at a semi-fair price. "Now I have thirty to spend, thirty for my ticket in, a day's worth of meals, and Lady Fair," she smiled down at her new snow-colored ride, who whinnied at her name. "Alright, let's go!" The two galloped down the road to the capitol city of Mobotropolis.


	3. Sonic

Sally trained as she traveled. She wielded the Flamesword through vines and trees along the road, pretending that they were targets. The Earthenbow was used to shoot down apples from the trees. Then, after a good amount had been shot, she would dismount Lady Fair and collect the fruits to eat. The the journey lasted for another three days, giving her only 24 hours to get some R&R before the day of the contest.

Along the way, she met many other travelers, some merchants and peddlers, but the most interesting of them were the mercenaries who believed that they owned one of the Twelve Sacred Swords, and were traveling to the capitol to prove such in the arena. Whenever they passed, she made sure that her hood concealed her head. She was counting on a little mud and such to cover her so she looked like more of a warrior. That is, a male warrior. She was lucky that her hands were worn from working on the washboards and occasionally in a garden, because one might think that she got it from swordplay and battle.

Out of all of the passerby's, not one of them stood out in her memory more than the hedgehog. His fur was a cobalt blue, and he had big emerald green eyes. A word that entered her mind when she first saw him was handsome. But the main thing that made him stay in her thoughts was the fact that he was running. No, it's not the actual detail that he was running to the capitol that surprised her. She would've been if she hadn't gotten a horse. It was because that he was running so FAST! His feet moved SO amazingly and unbelievably speedy that she couldn't see his legs, and wondered if they were even hitting the ground. They were just a red blur under his torso.

"Hiya!" He had called while passing by. How on MOBIUS did he keep up with her steed?! She was riding quite quickly at the moment! "The name's Sonic. Sonic Hedgehog. What's yours?"

"Very social." She thought. "I'm Sal-" She stopped herself from saying 'ly'. "Sal Chipmunk. H-how-"

"Am I running' so fast? It's a real rare… THING... called superspeed. I was born with it. They say that you can get it through magic as well, and that I'm 'super' special 'cause mine is natural."

"Interesting… You don't happen to be traveling to the Big City for the great tournament, are you?" She wondered.

"Yeah, how'd you…" The hedgehog glanced down at the greatly stylized and beautiful sheath and sword around his waist and said: "Oh."

"I am as well. I shall see you in battle, then?" Sal nodded.

"Yup! So, what's yours called?"

"The Flamesword/Earthenbow. It morphs between a sword and a bow." She answered.

"Woah… Way cool! Mine's called Excalibur. It's been passed through the family for longer than anyone can remember," Sonic informed her.

"Why is he telling me this? And, more importantly, why did YOU tell HIM the information about the weapon?!" She asked herself internally. Then she remembered the name. Sonic. He's that kid on the other side of town. Her age, seventeen. His father died when he was little, and so he supports him and his mom by hunting in the woods. She couldn't exactly say 'Hey! I know you!', because he might figure something out.

"Well, I gotta juice. I'm planning on havin' a few days of training in the city! Seeya 'round, Sal!" Suddenly, the hedgehog revved up, increased his speed profoundly, and zoomed off. Dust was kicked up in his path.

"Wow." She watched him leave and let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding in. "…Wow."


	4. The Enemy

Sally pulled back the reins on her horse, who skidded to a stop. She looked up at the tall city that lay in front of her. It was breathtaking. The tops of the towers seemed to touch the clouds and beyond. Inside those city walls was hope. And, deep inside, was the king. Her hand found its way to the stone wall. Some moss had grown on it from age, but this did not give the city a broken-down feel. Instead, it held a lived-in, familiar feel. This city had gone through so many battles and sieges from the days of old, like the infamous day that the king's sister was snatched from their very hands. But now it stood tall and triumphant, showing how great it was. And it was beautiful.

Sally was slightly winded from her ride, and it was a great relief to dismount. She had been riding almost nonstop for three days. She had only passed through one city, and that was for a short period to buy food; and she had gotten off of Lady Fair to collect the apples that she had shot down. Otherwise, constant riding. She entered the city, and immediately was taken aback at how busy it was. So many bustled about! Merchants yelled out the names of the produce that they sold. Street children ran through the crowds, pickpocketing food and money. Even a few jesters were in the horde! And, in the middle of all of this, she could see the castle. And she thought that the OUTSIDE was gorgeous. The huge building had enormous flags atop, waving in the wind. More moss had grown on the outsides, but it added to the beauty of it all.

Sally found the cheapest inn in the city, spending her last available Mobiums on lodgings and supper for her and her horse. The following morning, she would be in the arena, battling to prove that her weapon was a Sacred Sword. She got into the cold, hard, straw bed, wanting sleep, but getting none for a long while. She now thought of all of the things that could go wrong, and how she had never been in true combat before. Not only that, but if she was discovered… Sleep eventually came, but with it nightmares. Her and her family locked up in the dark dungeon below for her lying to the king. Every possible scenario of death or despair. Hopefully, the morning would bring relief. It didn't.

Sally awoke for the umpteenth time, ordering, begging, screaming at her siblings to run. But this time, sunlight streamed through the small window in the room. It was the day of the contest. "Ok, pull yourself together now, Sallygirl," she calmed herself. Again the scenarios stormed her brain like soldiers storming a castle. She attempted to calm herself, but it was no use, so she gave up and left her bed. Pulling on pants was still foreign, but not as bad it was the first time. Tears threatened to come to her eyes as her thoughts went wild again, but she controlled them. A boy would not cry so easily, so neither must she. Longing for home and safety, she ate two apples for breakfast, and fed the other two to her horse. Thanking the man at the inn, she mounted her horse and rode to the arena. It was, like the rest of the town, vast in size, and simply spectacular.

Amazing trumpets sounded, announcing the day of the tournament. The horse lodgings were free for the warriors from around the country, which was a relief for Sally. She entered in as Sal Chipmunk. Then she looked at the names of the competition. How could so many believe that they held a Sacred Sword?! The thought had, of course, entered Sally's mind that her weapon wasn't one of them. But that didn't stop her!

One name caught her eye. Sonic Hedgehog, Excalibur. Ah, the speedy hedgehog from her city. Excalibur sounded so true, so real, that she had to think that it was a Sacred Weapon. The king's own Sacred does have a connection to the other eleven, but it's too hard to tell. Once before, the Sword of Arthurs had met another of its kind. But such a small reaction, it was impossible to see. They only realized after the sword was lost that it was a Sacred.

She took in a deep breath, and entered the arena with confident strides. Inside, many others had already arrived. They trained with the targets that had been put up for that purpose. That stupid blue hedgehog was among them. You may ask, why would she call him stupid? Stupid, because every time she thought of him, her heart skipped a beat and increased its speed of pumping. Because whenever she was reminded of his boyish grin, her stomach, which was already in a knot from the current situation, felt like a million butterflies had rested on that knot and were all flying off in the same moment. But no. The point of coming here was love, but love of her family. Not to find a man to court. So she tried hard to stomp on any possible feelings. But it was persistent, so she just decided to ignore it.

Suddenly, more trumpets sounded, but this time more loudly. The king was coming. All of the important rituals of the red carpet and the the crowd bowing to him were done. Then he inspected everyone there. Sal was afraid that he would come too close and notice her gender, but he didn't. As he inspected the crowd, passing by each one, the chipmunk inspected everyone herself. Some looked as if they could crack you like an egg with one finger, and others seemed to have more speed in their advantage. Some looked so young, skinny, and unfit for battle that Sally pitied them. Others, like Sonic and herself, looked too young but very confident, and promising.

The king finished his inspection, and more trumpets cried of his greatness as he sat in the most important seat in the arena. Then an elderly fox read off the names of all of the contestants. Some of the names sent a shiver down Sally's spine. Shadow Midnight. The fact that someone could have such a dark name, and that that person was about to be battling her. Mighty Armadillo. How strong must he be if his name was Mighty?! Even the sword names frightened her a bit. Death Bringers, the double battle axes! But she must stay strong. Her name was called. "Sal Chipmunk, 17, Flamesword/Earthenbow, a weapon that morphs between a sword and a bow."

The faces of her opponents encouraged her a bit when they heard this. After all of the names were spoken, the facts of the tournament were announced. "Speed, Strength, Wit, Skill, and Bravery. You will take part in five competitions. Swordsmanship, archery, skills in horsemanship, and outsmarting the enemy is among them. The final test shall be all of these warriors battling. Be ready for anything!"

Sally swallowed hard as she again looked at her competition. Locked in combat with them all. Oh, boy. Could she even do this? Was she ready? She had trained so little! She had gotten this far, but could she make it any farther? "Get ready for the hardest part of your life, Sallygirl." She thought. She was not a wimp. Her life had not been a cakewalk. She had struggled with starvation. She had struggled with great loss. Her life was struggle. Yet it all seemed so small now! She had underestimated the enemy in this situation. And she would pay for it.


	5. The Test of Speed

[Sorry this took me forever and a day to write and publish! Lots of schoolwork + writing two stories + having a busy life = Not updating in a month! Ok! Long-awaited Chapter Five!]

"The first test is speed. Racing. The total number of contestants is too large for one race, therefore there will be three races with one third of the contestants. The second-to-last and last places in each will be eliminated from the total competition. The winners will race each other. The track starts here-" The announcer gestured to the start; "-and ends on the other side of the city." He proceeded to list the names in the first round, and one by one, they found their way to the starting line, some looking more eager than others.

Sally was in the third race. Her name was called, and she jogged to the starting line. She was not slow, for sure, but she had never really been in a race before. She was elated that the blue hedgehog Sonic wasn't in the third group with her. He won the first competition with flying colors. The second was won by a black hedgehog who seemed to be the speed of Sonic. (In this universe, Shadow is naturally almost as fast as Sonic and does not need his jet shoe thingeys to bring him to 762 mph.)

The track extended throughout the city. Sally could only see so far down the path, because it took a sharp turn. She held her breath, but then realized that that would not help her, so she let it out quickly. Watching the others warm up, she copied their movements, having no idea how to get ready for a race. Before she could blink, a whistle had been blown, and the race had started. She was running as fast as she could, using every (legal) trick that she knew to speed up.

But, even if she was faster than average, there were others that were faster than her. The competition ended with Sal in thirteenth place. The winner was a Lynx named Lightning. His weapon was the Quickenblade. Sally bit her lip, and hoped that the other contests would make up for this one. There was a board of names that had the scores of the contestants; Sonic and Shadow were tied in first for equal time, and Lightning was in second. Sally was in eighteenth.

Then began the race to prove the fastest. The moment the whistle blew, there was nothing but smoke and kicked up dust in their path. Poor Lightning was left in the dust, as Sonic and Shadow were head to head. They were nothing but a blur. It was a good thing that the track had been extended for them, or else the others wouldn't even be able to see the blue and dark orange streaks of light. One problem; none could tell who had crossed the finish line first! Well, no one except for the two hedgehogs.

"I WON! YEEHAA!" Sonic jumped in the air and shot out his fists.

"HOW can you TELL?!" Someone asked.

"Hmph. His foot crossed the finish line a half of a millisecond before mine. Whether or not I am pleased with the results, I'm not a liar." Shadow gave a humble nod. "I have been beat."

"OK, then…" The announcer scratched his head. "Well… I guess Sonic Hedgehog won the speed trial!"

"YEAH!" Sonic grinned at Shadow.

"Don't be childish. I will still become a knight, and when I am I will show you that speed isn't everything. Being cocky is not good for the health of your throat right now. I am not afraid to slit it." Shadow folded his arms.

"Wait… is that a death threat?"

"You tell me."

"Don't wanna mess with them," Sally thought. "Well, mainly that Midnight fellow. Not the friendliest."

"That was… Quicker than I expected! Well, I guess it's time for the test of strength!"

[So sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter! But what can I say? It's the test of SPEED, after all!]


End file.
